The present invention generally relates to display devices, and, more particularly, relates to a display device for golfing-related items, such as golf balls, score cards, divot-repair tools, and ball markers.
At the home or office it is common to have an object on display that appeals to an interest of its owner, and which, upon being viewed by a guest, might bring about the initiation of a conversation based upon that interest. Such xe2x80x9cconversation piecesxe2x80x9d provide a topic of conversation and often times help one to establish a rapport with a guest or client or other invitee into the home or office.
Regarding topics of conversation, there is no doubt that most golfers, whether recreational golfers or serious players, enjoy talking about the sport, and particularly enjoy sharing information on various courses that they have played. Indeed, it is common for golfers to collect and display golf balls and score cards and other golfing-related items that bear an indication of the golf course at which they were obtained. Most golf courses now provide golf balls that contain a symbol that identifies that particular golf course, and divot-repair tools and ball markers can typically be found bearing similar indicia. Additionally, many companies provide golf balls and other golfing items that bear a company logo, and these items are also collected by many golfers. Thus, the present invention provides a type of conversation piece that is specifically tailored to retain such items and display them in an elegant manner.
As mentioned, it is common for golf courses to offer golf balls and other golfing-related items bearing the name of the golf course, and it is common for golfers to collect such items. Thus, it is another aspect of the present invention to provide a display device that is not necessarily for use only as a xe2x80x9cconversation piece,xe2x80x9d but is alternatively useful as a sales display for such indicia-bearing golf items.
In general, the present invention provides a display device for golfing-related items comprising a housing defining a periphery; a plurality of golf ball channels partially open to said periphery and receiving golf balls therein such that said golf balls are viewable through the portion of the golf ball channels that opens to said periphery; and at least one item-retaining member selected from the group consisting of a score card slot retaining scorecards, a bore retaining ball markers, a pencil slot retaining score card pencils, a business card slot retaining business cards, and means retaining a divot repair tool.
In particular embodiments, the present invention provides a rotary display device for golfing-related items. The display device includes a base; a rotary housing defining a periphery, said rotary housing being rotatably associated with said base; and a plurality of golf ball channels partially open to said periphery of said rotary housing and capable of receiving golf balls therein. In this embodiment, a golf ball may be received in one of the plurality of golf ball channels such that a portion of the golf ball would be viewable through the portion of the golf ball channel that opens to the periphery of the rotary housing. In this manner, golf balls may particularly be oriented in the golf ball channels to display any logo or other indicia that might make that golf ball novel. Most typically, the indicia would indicate a golf course name or company logo or would present the name of the golf course at which it is being offered for sale by being displayed in the display device of this invention.
The housing, whether rotary or not, preferably displays more than just golf balls, and, therefore, is preferably configured to include one or more, most preferably all, of the following: a score card slot extending downward from the top surface of the housing for receiving a plurality of golfing score cards; a utility slot extending downward from the top surface of the housing for receiving items such as business cards or golfing pencils; a plurality of bores extending into the housing for receiving ball markers; and similar means for receiving a divot repair tool.
When used as a conversation piece at a home or business, the owner of the display device of this invention may collect and display novelty golf balls that bear the name of courses at which he or she has played, and, in particular embodiments of this invention, may further display scores cards, ball markers, divot repair tools and pencils from those courses. Particularly when employed at a place of business, business cards could also be displayed. When employed as a sales display, for instance, in the pro shop at a golf course, the same items would be displayed; however, each of the items, golf balls, ball markers, score cards, etc., would identify the particular golf course at which they are being sold, while, when employed as a conversation piece, each golf ball, ball marker, etc., would most likely bear the name of a different golf course or would display a different company logo in order to present the owner""s collection thereof.